


【五黑框】择日疯

by Julia_snow



Series: 死与疯 [1]
Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 容我择日疯，来年撞日死。
Relationships: 江南今何在
Series: 死与疯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702150
Kudos: 3





	【五黑框】择日疯

**Author's Note:**

> ·相关知识匮乏所以瞎编了很多东西  
> ·本篇猴子视角  
> ·两框精神病设定  
> ·为防杠，本文最初写于2019年1月

江南，江南。  
今何在曾经在某些夜晚反复的念过这个名字，带着爱意或者恨意，然后把这些东西扯开了揉碎了通通吞进腹中。  
然而他怎么也想不到，他还会见到江南，还是在这种情况下。

最开始是一通吵醒他的电话。电话是大角打过来的，开头是一阵沉默，然后问他有没有上微博，今何在刚刚睡醒，语气绵软柔和，试探着询问：“怎么了？出什么大事了吗？”那边似乎深呼吸了几次，终于决定开口然后吐出了一句今何在绝对不相信的话：“江南疯了。”  
“啊？”睡意被这句话所包含的信息彻底赶走，今何在吐出了一连串的问句：“你说的是我们知道的那个江南？他疯了？怎么可能！保不齐是想要骗骗小姑娘……”他的声音渐渐低下去，因为他也知道大角不会在这种事上开玩笑，既然他都专程打电话来跟自己说这件事，那么江南就是真的疯了。于是他慢慢平静下来，镇定地开口：“到底怎么回事？”连今何在自己也没有意识到，他这句话里夹杂了多少他自己也不记得的东西，那是想要痛骂对方却又删除打字框里的文字的手；是写下“那一片废墟和无尽的荒凉，全来自当年的热爱与理想”的笔；是提起某个人就会渐渐向下的嘴角；是打过无数次却依然关机的某个电话。  
“你自己去看吧，他的工作室官微放了说明。”那边的声音似乎听出来他没有说出来的部分，只给他指点了官方消息。今何在急忙道谢然后开始搜索那份说明。  
网络上已经闹的沸沸扬扬，消息栏不断地跳出@和评论，未关注私信也是一片乌烟瘴气。他忽略这些陌生人的消息，找到那条引爆这一切的消息源头——江南工作室的官方说明。文案只有简单的“抱歉。”二字，然后是一张颇为官方的图片，白底黑字，他把图片点开的同时伸手去放在摸床头的眼镜，图片上内容不多，但他刚看了几行字就把眼镜摘下来了，“……本司法人代表杨治于今日确认交付股份…杨治先生已确认患有双向情感障碍，现正配合治疗中……”  
今何在苦笑着抹了一把脸，他实在不知道自己该怎么看待这件事。

“你确定要去看他？”潘海天盯着今何在很久，试图从那张孩子气的脸上看到一点犹豫不决，只要有一点这种迹象，他就有把握说服今何在不去探望江南。  
“我确定。”今何在干脆地给出了答案，不管是因为所谓“旧情”也好，还是因为有人发给他的一封邮件也好，他都要去一趟。邮件写的很短，其中内容却叫他思索良久，终于还是下定决心去看一看他的这位“故人”。  
“建议你还是去看一看他，我问了他的心理医生，医生说他的病其实是从10年左右就已经确诊了，只是最近突然复发。另外就是你们俩还是应该见个面，这对他的病情也许有帮助。”

他站在病房外，听着大角和主治医师谈论着一些他并不太了解的东西。从这个角度看过去，可以瞥见昔日那个高高在上的杨总的一点影子：单人病房，布置的温馨而舒适的环境，看起来鲜艳欲滴的花朵——尽管很有可能只是塑料制成的假花，然而这些东西和那个穿着束缚衣被牢牢固定在床上的某个人似乎根本没有关联，他死死地盯着天花板，好像要把天花板盯出一个洞来。  
“他瘦了不少啊”今何在的脑子里突然蹦出这么个想法把他自己都吓了一跳，确实，躺在床上的某人比起之前在某些照片上看到的那个意气风发的江南老师要消瘦些，但那人一米八的身材依然把病床撑的满满当当，只不过看起来有些落魄的样子，他似乎和整个世界都是隔绝的，他不属于这个看似温馨实则半点人情味也无的病房。  
“……另外就是他发病的时候会一直念着曾雨先生的名字，我们这边觉得可能是心理因素引起的……”医生平静地说着自己的判断，听到自己名字的一霎那今何在突然转过头来，颇有些不相信的盯着潘海天和医生两个人：“你们在说我吗？”  
“是的，我们认为您如果和杨治先生见一面谈一谈的话可能对他的病情会有所帮助。”女医生合上了手里的病历，面色平静地看着今何在，“当然，我们会保护您的安全，也会随时监测他的反应。”  
潘海天悄无声息地叹了一口气，拍拍今何在的肩膀：“猴子我觉得你要不然就在外面看看吧，不要和他近距离接触了……他这个样子和你没什么关系的，而且他的情况也不稳定……”他的话只说了一半，但今何在听出来他的弦外之音：“他和我们的关系早在他决定彻底分裂的时候就结束了，我们做到这一步已经仁至义尽了。”  
“我……还是觉得我应该和他谈谈。”说这话的时候今何在低着头，没有看潘海天，但他知道，也很熟悉那种表情，每次他控制不住冲动去和江南对骂的时候，潘海天就会做出这种表情，大概可以理解为“你怎么又搭理他，不理他不就行了吗？”的恨铁不成钢以及“算了，既然你已经决定了，我也没什么办法”的无奈。

“疯子和天才永远只有一步之遥。”今何在走进观察病房前想到的是这句话。  
他早就决定了，不管结果如何，这一次之后，他再也不会管这个人的事了，这是最后一次。  
江南穿着束缚衣坐在房间中间，正对着那扇单向玻璃，眼神空洞看不出是放空还是在想些什么只有他自己才知道的事。  
今何在莫名回想起他和江南还住在一起的时候。那时候两个人偶尔会在交稿后的深夜里捧着啤酒一起看租来的影碟，不开灯，只有阳台窗户投射进来的属于玻璃堡垒五光十色的霓虹，他酒量不如江南，往往喝了没几瓶就开始犯困，贴着旁边的江南开始打盹儿，混不在意电影里男主人公是又和美艳不可方物的女主角贴在一起亲吻或是又与敌对方来一次酣畅淋漓的交火，电视机上或明或暗的光投在他们脸上，他看不清江南脸上的表情，只是嘟囔着让江南别熬太晚，明天还要早早起床去公司。江南偶尔会看他，大部分时间他都听不见今何在小声的嘟囔，只把那些当成醉话，那些时候江南盯着电视机，脸上就是现在这种像是放空一样的表情。  
他在江南对面那把椅子上坐下来，轻声道：“杨治……我来看你。”江南笑了一下，用一种非常平静的语气开口了：“你来啦。”  
仿佛他们俩还是在中信泰富广场上班的两个有志青年，终日梦想着做中国的“龙与地下城”，江南发现他进门就会抬头看他一眼，丢下一句：“你来啦。”然后接着埋头做自己手上的那些工作。这句话语气语调和多年前他说过的话丝毫不差，今何在被这句话冷不防地吓了一跳，多年前的回答自然而然的蹦出口：“嗯，我来了。”他停了两秒，等着江南开口说点什么，然而江南又恢复了放空的状态，于是他只好接着问：“你怎么样？”  
出乎他意料的是江南的回答“不错，对写稿来说不错，就是……你也看到了，他们老是拿这个捆着我。”今何在甚至怀疑江南是不是和他曾经的朋友一样，精神出了什么大问题，按他的设想江南看见他必会暴跳如雷地指责他和大角装好人，就算平静点也该是让他滚出去不要再来。  
“……你不生气？”“生气干什么？你好不容易从上海过来难道我还能赶你走不成？”  
江南盯着他，露出毫无防备的疑惑神情。不对，这不是江南，或者说，这不是那个跟他在网上互相指责对方的江南，今何在深吸一口气，问了一个听起来有点傻的问题：“你还准备接着写什么书呢？”  
“……猴子哥，其实我真的挺想写龙的。”  
够了，真的够了，今何在心想。有这句回答我完全应该让他们再检查一下这家伙，于是他站起来准备出房门好好质问一下那些医生，鬼知道他们怎么想的，这哪里是精神疾病，这分明……就在他刚摸到门把手的时候，后面那个被绑得严严实实的人突然冷笑一声：“今何在，你是来看我笑话的么？”  
他悚然回头，那个人脸上的神情全不似刚刚的毫不做作，反而是他一直以来深恶痛绝的，一个冷酷无情的“商人”的神情，“现在你倒是赢了，永远地赢了。”  
他站在门口看着江南，门口的一点阴影让江南看不见他的表情，于是他只好开口骂起来：“你说的话自己都忘记了么？亏我还以为你记性好得很，现在看来你不过是个怂货，连半句话都不敢对我讲了是吗？”  
“说‘不死不休’的那个人可不是我啊，框框君。”今何在丢下一句炸弹转身出门，再待着他可能真的忍不住和这个精神病人吵起来，那才当真可笑呢。  
之前那些不切实际的想法此时都被他咽了回去，现在看来这家伙确实病的不轻。他隔着门听见江南在里面破口大骂，先是骂他，然后骂大角，再骂那些上来按住他的医疗人员，等他被绑在病床上打了镇定剂推出来的时候，今何在听见他很轻地骂了一句：“我就是个混蛋。”  
你也知道，今何在皱了皱眉，往反方向找大角去了。

大角坐在门口的椅子上，和一位穿着白大褂的医生正在聊天，他走过去的时候，坐在那里的医生突然问他：“您是曾雨先生吗？”  
他疑惑地看看大角，“那谁的心理医生。”“我是杨总的心理医生，听说过您。”  
他心里腹诽，怕不是听过框框骂我吧，面上却一点不显，礼数周到地和对方点头握手交换名片。这位医生盯着他打量了好一会儿，“真是跟杨先生描述的一点不差。”  
“我看未必吧。”纵使今何在涵养再好，刚刚被江南骂了一通的怒气又蹭蹭蹭冒了上来，也就不管不顾地开口了。哪想到对方不怒反笑，“真是一模一样呢。也许你们应该好好谈谈。”今何在冲身后比划了一下，“谈了，没用。”  
不仅没用还白挨顿骂，鬼知道他是脑子出了什么问题，以前……很久以前他还不是这样的。  
可是，很久以前，他认识的杨治，早就不见了吧？他总是下意识地把那个人分割成两个部分，一个是和他在南京西路合租一间房，一起做杂志，一起造梦的江南；另一个则是卷款北上，和他两不相见的江南，然而今天这一见面又让他把这两个江南合为一体了。江南还是江南吗？他不太清楚，但是他也不想再和这个人纠缠不清了。  
他点头和医生告别，抓着大角往外走，心里头向着算了吧，这么多年，早该算了。  
出门的时候突然下起雨来，大角让他等着自己去开车过来，他在雨里站了两分钟，回想起江南开玩笑地说咱俩名字可真配啊，那个时候他们还只有二十五岁，以为有梦想就能实现一切，江南从美国千里迢迢飞回上海，见到他的时候笑得把兔牙露了出来，开口第一句就问他“你就是曾雨吗？”  
他突然转身走回医院里，向着江南的病房撒腿狂奔，丝毫不管走廊上有几个人看他的眼神像看一个病人，他扶着门框喘了口气，踏步走进病房里，握住病床上那个人的手。  
他说：“江南，不，杨治，我走了。”  
那个人没有看他，只是反握住他的手，“曾雨……”今何在逃也似的抽出手，像来时那样飞快地跑走了。  
他上车的时候大角看他一眼，“走了？”  
“嗯，走了。”

杨治的讣告是在半年后由他公司发出来的，明面上只是写着重病不治，然而有人说他是在精神病院里自杀死的。  
今何在主动打电话去问葬礼的时间地点，他拿出基本没怎么穿过的一套纯黑西装，熨的服服帖帖，去了江南的葬礼。  
说来好笑，他以为旁人都会惊奇地看他，没想到大家反而没怎么惊讶，一问才知道江南其实本来也准备邀请他来。遗体告别的时候他盯着那个小盒子，里面是和他吵了一辈子架的人，现在看起来却又小又轻。  
他准备离开的时候对方的律师叫住他，“曾先生，杨总生前写了遗嘱，嘱咐我们要把这个交给您。”  
“给我？”“是的，您可以拿走。”  
“我现在打开可以吗？”  
“我们尊重您的选择。”  
他打开那个不太大的盒子，里面是一个铁罐，拿起来的时候叮当作响，他用了点劲打开铁罐，里面放着色彩鲜艳的糖果。  
“一、二……十六、十七、十八。”糖不多，数起来半分钟不要，正好一十八颗。

“今何在当年说我们可以一题两书，各写一本，书名叫做《春天的第十八个瞬间》。  
他这么说的那一刻就有一个故事从我的脑袋里像倒出一把糖那样撒了出来，哗啦哗啦的。”

“这是我的糖罐，里面藏着我收集的糖，我收集的每一颗糖都是一个瞬间，是我曾经到过的地方，在那里有我所见的最美的一瞬间。  
第十八个瞬间是最美的，美得叫人潸然泪下。  
那一刻我忽然就变老了。  
我会把这些瞬间写出来，每一个瞬间都是一个小故事，做成一本书，名字叫《春天的第十八个瞬间》。”


End file.
